Lo imposible posible
by Megane Bishojo
Summary: Pit a tenido un sueño extraño, en el que se ve a el mismo perdiendo la vida en brazos de una "misteriosa joven". Lo que el no sabe, es que al conocer a esa joven se desatara una serie de eventos un tanto... extraños, pues el destino planea unirlos de nuevo.


**Uhm… h-hola, este es mi primer Fanfic. Un día estaba buscando fics de "Kid Icarus" pero para mi mala suerte, no había muchos (por lo menos en español) así que me puse a pensar… y tuve esta idea un poco "repetida", pero tratare de que no sea lo típico. **

**Sin más que decir… disfruten el capitulo!**

"**Disclaimer"**:_Kid Icarus y sus personajes pertenece a Nintendo. Solo esta historia es la que me pertenece._

* * *

●Lo imposible posible●

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El sonido que generaba cada gota de agua al caer…_

"_Lluvia"_

_Su cuerpo, completamente inerte. El cansancio lo consumía y su intento por abrir los ojos era en vano. Sin embargo, podía escuchar perfectamente el sollozo de alguien a su lado._

"_Por favor resiste, Pit…" escucho suplicar._

_Sus ojos, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para divisar una figura muy conocida para el._

"_L-Lady…Palutena…" contesto._

_De pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, era un dolor intenso. Hizo un quejido de dolor. Ella lo recostó en su regazo y comenzó a Acariciar cada mechón castaño de su cabeza, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas._

"_P-Por favor no llore, L-lady P-Palutena"_

_Ella le dedico una sonrisa ladina, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Si tan solo ella hubiera estado ahí. Esto no habría pasado._

"_Resiste un poco más, la ayuda vendrá en camino"_

_El le dedico una sonrisa forzada, ambos sabían la verdad. El no iba a resistir lo suficiente…ya era tarde. Este sería el fin para ambos. Ella perdería a la persona más importante que tenía y el a su amada Diosa._

_La lluvia intensificaba su poder cada vez más y el cielo perdía su característico color celeste para pasar a un gris triste y sin vida. Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar la ayuda que vendría en cualquier momento. Puede que ella sea una Diosa, pero su poder se limitaba a ciertas cosas. Ahora el alma de su ángel estaría condenada a la muerte, definitivamente eso era lo que le deparaba el destino._

_El dolor en su pecho se intensificaba a cada segundo, sentía que su cuerpo ponto dejaría de funcionar y sus ojos dieran ese final… para siempre._

"_P-prométame una cosa, L-lady Palutena" se atrevió a decir._

"_Lo que sea…" respondió decidida._

"_P-prométame que no se preocupara por mí" miro hacia el cielo decidido "E-en un f-futuro…n-nos volveremos a encontrar" _

_Ella, permaneció unos segundos en silencio con la mirada perdida._

"_Tienes r-razón. Estoy segura… el destino nos volverá a juntar"_

"_E-es una promesa, L-lady Palutena"_

_Acaricio la mejilla de su ángel mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa "A-así será…"_

_Y esa fue su despedida, para luego cerrar lo ojos y entrar en un sueño profundo… del que nunca volvería._

** . **

**.**

**.**

Se despertó de golpe. Agitado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro ¿Acaso estaba llorando? De inmediato se limpio la cara.

—Fue tan real…— susurro mientras le daba una mirada a su habitación, hasta que su mirada se topo con su reloj digital—. ¿Qué hora es?… —Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir la hora que marcaba el reloj—. ¡LA ESCUELA!

Se vistió a toda prisa y se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras. Hecho un vistazo rápido a la cocina, por lo visto no se encontraba su hermano. Se había ido y no lo había despertado.

—Qué desconsiderado — hablo molesto.

Rápidamente tomo su mochila y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta.

…Un largo y cansado día le esperaba a Pit….

* * *

**Uff~… bueno este a sido el primer capitulo aunque más bien es una introducción de lo que será esta historia. Supongo que notaron que esta ambientada en "AU" (Universo Alterno) ¿cierto?**

**Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer este fic (en serio Graaacias!)… Si te gusto este capitulo no olvides dejar un review o dejar en favoritos y si fue lo contrario… pues también, criticas constructivas (?) :v. También pueden darme algunas sugerencias. También quiero dar las gracias a una amiga por ayudarme con el titulo de esta historia (Kaaary! Muchas gracias)…**

**S-supongo que es todo… **

Se despide ●_Megane Bishōjo_●


End file.
